Passé entraînant
by Lily-Nora
Summary: Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Bellatrix est devenue une mangemort? Alors venez lire cette fic.


Passé entraînant

Bellatrix se leva de son lit et se regarda dans la glace de son armoire. A quinze ans, elle se trouvait pas mal. Elle avait un joli corps et sa taille était fine. Elle faisait un mètre soinxante-cinq. Ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, bref elle était plutôt canon. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés venait mettre en valeur son beau visage ovale et ses yeux bleu-gris. Dans quelques semaines elle reprendrait les cours avec Samantha et Kelly, ses deux meilleures amies. D'ailleurs il fallait que Bellactrix se prépare car elles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ces deux-là! Elle mit une jolie robe blanche d'été légère et après avoir appliqué un léger maquillage, elle descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Arrivée à destination, car le manoir de sa famille était grand, elle demanda à l'elfe de maison de la famille de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle mangea rapidemment et dès qu'elle eut fini, le jeune femme se dirigea vers la bibliotèque pour chercher le livre qu'elle avait promis de prêter à Sam. Celle-ci arriva dix minutes plus tard. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie:

" Eh! Alors comment ça va?

- Bien et toi?

- Aussi et ces vacances au Pérou? Comment c'était?

- Génial! Tu peux pas imaginer les splendeurs que nous avons vu! C'était magnifique! On a survolé en balai des montagnes immenses avec un ciel extraordinaire. C'était... Wahoo!

- Oui mais dans trois semaines les cours reprennent pour nous deux je te rapppelle.

- Tu as le chic pour casser mon bonheur au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

- Merci.

- C'était pas un compliment.

- Je sais. "

Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Après cette fin de conversation joyeuse, elles se dirigèrent dans le salon privé de Bellatrix qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre de celle-ci. Ensemble, elles attendirent Kelly qui tardait à arriver. Mais cette dernière leur envoya un hibou pour leur annoncer que sa tante était à St-Mangouste et que par conséquent elle ne pourrait venir. Les deux filles furent tristes de savoir cela mais elles decidèrent de faire ce qu'elles avaient prevues de faire à trois, c'est à dire se balader au bord de la mer. A moins d'un kilomètre du manoir.

Elles partirent avec le sourire et décidèrent de se baigner lorsque Sam vit des moldus qui se baladaient. Bien que Sam soit également d'origine sang- pur sa famille ne haissait pas les moldus contrairement à celle de Bella. Celle- ci resta à l'écard lorsque Sam demanda aux moldus si on pouvait aller sans risques sur la falaise un peu plus loin. Ils lui répondirent pas l'affirmatif en étant très convaicants. Sam voulut y aller et Bellactrix accepta. Elles atteignirent le pied de la falaise. Elle montèrent mais elle maudire celui qui avait inventé la loi disan qu'il était interdit à un sorcier de moins de dix- sept ans d'utiliser la magie. Samantha s'emerveilla devant la vue magifique qu'offrait le paysage de la côte anglaise. D'ailleurs celle- ci voulait s'approchrer du bord pour regarder la plage mais lorsque Sam voulut s'appuyer sur une pierre au bord du précipice, elle trébucha et s'accrocha à une branche à plus de douze mètres du sol!

" Bella! Aide-moi! Bella! hurla Sam qui faisait de son miex pour esssayer de chercher une position qui lui donnerai de l'équilibre.

- Sam! Donne-moi ta main! Allez Sam! "

Bellatrix qui était en haut de la très haute falaise essaya d'attraper la main de son amie mais ne réussit pas à le faire. Sam commença à voir la branche à laquelle elle se tenait se briser suite au fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Bellatrix finit par attraper la main Sam, au prix d'un grand effort. Mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas pour autant tirée d'affaire.

" Bella, tu... Tu ne me lâcheras pas? Hein Bella... Tu ne me lâcheras pas? supllia Samantha qui s'accrochai desespérement à Bella.

- Bien sûr que non! Plutôt mourir que de te lâcher!

- Tu... Tu me le jures?

- Je le jure.

- Si je meure, je.. Je veux que tu ne m'oublies jamais, o.k? Ma famille a une tradition disant que toute personne defunte n'a jamais existé. Mais j'existe! J'ai existé! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie... dit- elle dans ses sanglots.

- Sam! Comment pourrai-je t'oublier?

- Je vais lâcher... Bella. Je vais lâcher!

- Non! "

Bellactrix se baissa encore plus pour attraper l'avant-bras de Sam mais la branche se cassa et si Bella tenait Sam, elle fut entrainée par le poids et tomba avec son amie. Et elle perdit connaissance.

Bellatrix se réveilla avec un terrible, mais terrible mal de tête. Elle essaya d'entrouvrir les yeux mais elle ne vit que le noir le plus total alors elle se rendormit, beaucoup trop fatiguée pour bouger ou penser à quoi que se soit... Elle se réveilla de nouveau mais cette fois elle put distinguer des silhouettes qui bougeait autour d'elle puis des personnes et un décor d'hôpital. Une des infirmières présentes s'approcha d'elle et lui dit ou lui cria, elle ne savait plus trop si le fait que la voix soit insupportable soit dûe à son mal de tête ou pas:

" Oh! Vous êtes réveillée! C'est bien. Depuis le temps que votre famille demande à vous voir! Je vais les faire entrer mais d'abord le médecin doit vous examinez. "

Elle partit chercher un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui déclara:

" Votre tension est un peu basse mais sinon ça va. Vous avez survécu à l'opération. Vous pourrez partir dans deux jours. "

Bellatrix hocha la tête même si elle n'avait pas tout suivi. De quelle opération parlait- il? Et que faisait- elle dans un hôpital suffisamant blessée pour avoir subie une opération qui devait être dangeureuse suite aux deux jours d'observation? En tout cas, sa famille avait du faire jouer les relations car il y avait au moins quatre infirmières à son chevet pour verifiersa tension son pouls, etc. D'ailleurs celle de toutà l'heure revint, suivie de ses parents avec ses deux soeurs. Narcissa et Andromeda vinrent l'enlacer affectuesement bien qu' Andromeda semblait juste polie. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle est été envoyé à Gryffondor il y avait un froid entre elle et le reste de la famille mais Bellatrix aimait quand même sa soeur. Ses parents, eux, se contentèrent d'un simple et pur hochement de tête, comme d'habitude. Après dix minutes de silence, Bellactrix demanda, un peu impatiente de comprendre:

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- On t'a retrouvée en sale état sur la plage il y a trois jours. Ce sont des promeneurs qui t'ont trouvé. Tu as été sauvée de justesse, lui répondit sa soeur Narcissa. "

Alors tout lui revint. La falaise, le paysage, la chute et...Sam. Elles étaient tombées à plus de douze mètres du sol. Et d'après Narcissa, elle avait été dans un sal état mais elle était en vie. Elle avait survécu. Mais qu'en était- il de Samantha? Que lui était- elle arrivé à elle? Elle allait bien? Elle était ici ou elle était déjà sortie de hôpital? Ou pire, était- elle encore en vie? Avait- elle eu autant de chance qu'elle? Incapable d'attendre encore une seconde, elle demanda presque agressive:

- Et Sam?

- ... "

La réaction fut immédiate. Ses pparents qui discutaient stoppèrent leur conversation, son père la regardait dans les yeux tandis que sa mère posait une main sur l'épaule de son mari comme pourle retenir de dire quelque chose. Sa soeur Andromeda, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus physiquement, sortit de la salle tandis que Narcissa qui s'était assise sur son lit, fuyait le regard de sa soeur ainée. Personne ne semblait enclin à répondre à sa question comme si on redoutait sa réaction. Bellatrix serra les poings et s'enerva contre sa famille:

" Où est Sam? Elle était avec moi sur la falaise et lorsqu'on est tombée. Elle est dans une autre chambre? Elle est sortie avant moi de l'hôpital? Où est-elle?

- ...

- Répondez-moi!

- Sam n'a pas... N'est pas... , dit timidement son autre soeur.

- Quoi? "

La jeune femme regardai sa soeur dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait y lire la réponse. Mais Narcissa n'était habituée à avoi tous les regards sur elle alors elle fendit en larmes et partit rejoindre son autre soeur dans le couloir. Son père fusilla sa fille ainée du regard et alors qu'il voulait dire queque chose, une parole retentie, seche, tranchante et sans appel.

- Sam est morte., dit sa mère d'un ton qui montrait que la vie de la meilleure amie de sa fille n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle n'a pas survécu à la chute. "

Bellatrix regarda un à un les membres de sa famille. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait dans la pièce... Son père ne semblait pas non plus se soucier de Samantha et sa mère dit à son mari qu'elle sortait pour aller voir ses deux autres filles. Elle laissa donc seuls son mari et sa fille. Celle-ci ferma les yeux mais ne pleura pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Le dernier membre de la famille sortit de la pièce laissant Bellactrix seule pour pleurer tranquilement. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle pleura pour la mort de Sam. Parce qu'elle n'était pas morte et que son amie si. Pour ne pas avoir réussis à la hisser en haut de falaise. Pour avoir accepté d'y aller. Pour tout. Colère, tristesse, culpabilité se chauvauchèrent dans son esprit. Après toutes ces émotions, elle se rendormit.

Kelly vint lui rendre visite le lendemain matin. Elle ne dirent rien au début puis son amie lui déclara:

" Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu te morfondes pour elle. Il faut oublier tout ça, passer outre et continuer à vivre. Il faut vivre dans le présent pas dans le passé.

- Non.

- Non?!

- J'ai promis à Sam de ne jamais l'oublier. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Enfin! Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie à cause de ça!

- Sam ne veut pas que je gâche ma vie! Elle ne veut pas que je l'oublie!

- Je ne te reconnais plus. Ce que tu peux être froide! On dirait tes parents! Tu me fais peur!

- Je la vengerais.

- Mais de qui? Elle est morte en tombant d'une falaise! Le médecin n'a pas pu la sauver tout simplement!

- Lorsqu'on a voulut se promener des moldus nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Aucun.

- Et? Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire du mal aux moldus.

- Il n'y aura aucun danger pour les moldus. Comme il n'y avait aucun danger pour Samantha.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas devenir une de ces personnes que l'on nomme mangemort et qui vous une haine féroce aux moldus. Tu ne feras pas ça Bella? N'est-ce pas?

- Je crois que nous ne serons plus amies à présent. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors pars et ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin.

- Tu... Tu es folle! Je...

- Pars! Pars et ne reviens jamais me voir sauf si tu changes d'avis. Pars et tais-toi! Ne parles de personne de ce qui s'est passé ici ou sur la falaise. Sinon ma vengeance sera terrible. "

Kelly ne se fit pas prier et partit sans rajouter le moindre mot en espèrant que sameilleure amie retrouvera la raison.

Ses deux soeurs ne reconnaissèrent pas Bellactrix, elles aussi. Seuls ses parents semblaient ravis du changement. La rentrée scolaire se passa bien et Bellactrix rencontra par le biais de futurs Mangemeorts Tom Jedusor pour lui dire qu'elle voulait rejoindre son clan. Elle fut acceptée par le seigneur des Ténèbres un mois plus tard. Narcissa resta la seule à lui parler à part les autres mangemorts. Son autre soeur avait changer de camps. En effet Dromeda avait choisit de s'allier avec les autres Gryffondors. C'était elle-même une Gryffondore mais d'habitude, elle était avec les Serpentards ou du moins elle restait presque neutre. Lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, Bellatrix sentait son heure de vengeance se rapprocher. Au dernier jour de son ultime et septième année, elle fut soulagée de franchir les grilles de Poudlard pour partir à jamais de cette école. Les autres mangemorts et elle suivirent leur maître dans un bar sorcier. Il leur annonça qu'ils devaient tous partirent pour la Pologne dans deux heures et qu'ils se réunissaient dans une. Bellactrix en profita pour faire sa valise et prendre une douche. Elle laissa une lettre à ses parents et à Narcissa. Il lui restait une demi-heure alors elle transplana sur la falaise. Sur la falaise de l'accident. Elle fit apparaître un bouquet de lilas, les fleurs préfèrées de Sam. Elle le lança de la falaise et elle y laissa la peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ce fut la dernière qu'elle versera. Les moldus allaient payer. Elle ferait tout pour. Elle allait transplaner lorsqu'elle se retourna et sur une pierre plate qu'elle fit apparaitre elle grava les mots suivants, ceux qui lui venaient à l'espritalors que se serait la dernière fois où elle pleurerait, la dernière fois où elle serait un tant soit peu... Humaine:

_" Qu'elle qu'en soit le prix,_

_Je sacrifierais ma vie,_

_Pour te sauver Samantha_

_De ces ombres de l'au-delà_

_Où les moldus t'ont mené_

_En disant qu'il n' y avait aucun danger. _

_Adieu Samantha,_

_Moi, je ne t'oublierai pas. "_

Et elle transplana laissant derrière la pierre, au sol ou le vent faisait voler les pétales de fleurs dessus par ce soir d'été devant ce magnifique paysage qui avait volé la ve d'une jeune femme. Cette mort allait entrainé comme vous le savez, celles de milliers de personnes. Mais celle qui fera oublier à jamais celle de Samantha, ce sera celle qui avait juré dene jamais oublier le fait qu'elle avait existé.


End file.
